headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Unlock Requirements Ideas
This is a page for adding all your Unlock Requirements Ideas. Only add, don't remove. If you think an Unlock Requirement is too hard or too easy, put a comment in brackets behind it: All Unlock Requirements Ideas * Win one Head Cup without jump and Dash. * Beat Cameroon in Arcade without kick, Power Shot and dash. (Easy!) * Win the Head Cup Final in a Sudden Death. * Win the Head Cup Final with 10 goals or more. * Reach Stage 150 in Survival. *Win the Head Cup without dash, kick and Power Shot *Beat 50 Characters in Arcade without let them score. *Play 1000 Matches in the Arcade. *Win the Minor League without jump and kick. (already exists) *Win the Amateur, Minor or Major League with 200 goals. *Get 70 costumes (any rank). *Win the Head Cup winning ALL the matches by 3 or more goals. (easy) *Beat 50 opponents in Arcade with more than 10 goals. *Win 25 Head Cups with 60 goals. *Win the Tournament without losing any (more than 1,2) goals. *Win all Tournament matches in Sudden Death. *Win the Amateur League with 85 Counter Attacks. *Win the Minor League with 80 Counter Attacks. (Already Exists) *Win the Major League with 75 Counter Attacks. *Win 100 matches on Multiplayer. *Play 300 matches in Arcade. *Victory in a Tournament without moving (left, and right) *1st place in Amateur, Miinor and Major League without moving (bad one) *1st place in Head Cup without moving (also bad one) *Win a Tournament without losing your Costume. (very very easy) *Win a Multiplayer match without concending a goal. *1st place in the Major league with South Korea (Maybe too easy) *Secret Unlock Mission (Unlock him randomly) *Have all Achievements against 10 characters. *1st place in Major League but with given less than 30 goals. *1st place in Head Cup with 20 characters. *Win Tournament without moving left or right. *Win {insert new Game Mode here] with 21 characters. *Win against 57 characters in Arcade with 56 Characters. *Win with 55 characters the Head Cup 30 times. *Win the Tournament without receiving damage. *Win the Head Cup without receiving damage. (already exists) *Win the Head Cup without Power Shot, dash, kick and Counter Attack with 3 Characters. *Score 100 goals while under the effect of your opponents Power Shot. *Win the one of first 3 places in Head Cup with 35 characters. *Beat Italy 10 times without Countering his Power Shot. (Easy!) *Win the Head Cup without costume and/or Power Shot *Win the tournament 10 times using each of 13 characters, *Win 1st place in Head Cup without Dash 5 times *win SS Rank in survival 10 times by using each of 2 characters. *Win Tournament without hurt *Beat all opponents in Arcade with 28 opponents *Win Death mode or any other mode that hasn't the listed requirements without kick, or kick and jump, or jump, or getting hurt, or moving, or dashing, or kicking, jumping and dashing, or loosing your costume, or kicking, jumping, dashing and power shot, or only power shot, or power shot and dash, or power shot and kick, or power shot and jump, or power shot and kick and jump, or power shot and kick and dash and jump, or getting hurt and jumping, or getting hurt and kick, or getting hurt and kick and jump, or getting hurt and kick and dash and jump, or getting hurt and dash, or without loosing a costume and jump/kick/dash/kick and dash/kick and dash and jump/getting hurt/power shot/power shot and jump/kick/dash/kick and dash/kick and jump/jump and dash/jump and kick and dash. (too complicated!) *Clear Death Mode Without Getting Hurt (Hardest) But easy With Ukraine! *Win all the achievements against 62 characters in arcade. *Win the Death Mode with 500 goals. *Win the Amateur League without Jump, Kick and Dash. *Win the Head Cup with 5 characters under 5 stars. (South Korea to Brazil) *Win 150 tournaments. *Win the Major League without Power Shot, Jump or Kick. *Victory in major league with 5 characters under 5 stars. (South Korea...Brazil) *150 Victories in tournament(overall) *Victory in tournament without hurting the opponent(impossible) *Win 50 characters in arcade without pressing left,right *Win 1,000 matches in Arcade *Win 100 tournaments with 1 character *Win Fight Mode without using Kick *Win Fight Mode without Pets (Easy, because some people don't have pets) *Get a Pet on max Level *Beat Fight Mode with every character after Serbia *Get all ten achievements against 76 characters in Arcade *Clock 10 days of play time *Win Fight Mode with at least 5 perfects *Victory in Fight Mode without losing more than 225 health overall *Pay the developer $3 *Victory in Fight Mode with 55 Counter-Attacks *Win death mode with South Korea *You won Fight Mode without losing a goal *Win the tournament with all characters *Dash, Power, and Survival abilities upgraded to max *Unlock every pet (You don't have to buy them) *Play 10 multiplayer matches (Maybe easy) *Win against every opponent in the Arcade with South Korea (Easy I guess) *Headball unlock only *Get 3 keys from death mode with 10 characters *Get a total of 5.000.000 points *Find an easter egg *Beat PumpKill in Death Mode in a sudden death *Win Fight Mode without SCORING (not CONCEDING) any goals. *Clear Fight Mode with 30 characters. *Do "perfect" at all the mini-games. *Download all D&D Dream games Category:Ideas